


Friend’s Request

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Friend’s Request

Sitting on your laptop that night, you popped a chip in your mouth. Dean stuck his head in your room, making you lean back in your chair to look at him. “Whatcha want, Dean-O?”

“Heading out for a bit. You need anything?”

You shrugged. “A normal, two parent family with 2.5 kids, a dog, and a college fund?”

Dean chuckled. “Work on that when you’re older. I don’t do diapers.”

Rolling your eyes, you went back to chatting with a couple of your friends. You heard a ding, and looked at the right hand corner of your screen. The little icon saying you had a friend’s request was lit up. When you clicked it, your eyebrows went up. Sam Winchester. Clicking his profile, you scrolled through, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Going back to the top, you hit ‘message’.

Did he take that many hits to the head in football? You saw no reason what-so-ever to ‘try again’. This wasn’t something you could just forget happened.

Logging off, you shut your laptop. You slipped on your shoes and grabbed your phone, deciding to take a walk, see if anyone was doing anything.

Sam sighed when he saw you logged off, but decided to try one last time, leaving it for you to reply to when you got back on.

Attached to the last message was a picture of the two of you from the first day of kindergarten, grinning and holding hands.

* * *

It was close to midnight when you finally got home. You kicked off your shoes and shimmied out of your pants before grabbing your laptop. Seeing more messages from Sam, you sighed. You lost count of how many times you read them before you replied.

* * *

The next morning, you wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. Which, you would have tried, if Dean did come in minutes after your alarm went off. “Morning, sweet heart.”

Squinting, you narrowed your eyes at him. “What the _hell_?” You grumbled.

He grinned. “I’m playing Dad!” He laughed, making you sit up and run your hand through your hair. “Seeing as I don’t have to be to work for a bit, I’m making breakfast. Home made waffles. Come on, get dressed. They’ll be fresh.”

“I didn’t know you even knew _how _to cook…” You yawned, slipping out of bed and stretching. Moving to your closet, you grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, slipping them on. You didn’t bother to take off your tank from the day before.

While you had slipped out of bed, Dean had walked out, back downstairs. When you finally came downstairs, you’d ran a brush through your hair and put on some black eye liner and mascara. “Sit.” He pointed to your spot that already had coffee at it.

You sipped it and watched him. “Your brother tried adding me last night.” You told him.

He raised an eyebrow at him. “_And_?”

“I messaged him. Asked him why he wanted to add me. Gave me some bull about not wanting to throw away years of friendship.” You scoffed before your attention was back to your coffee.

“What do you think?” He asked, putting your plate in front of you.

You shrugged. “I’m not the one who threw away years of friendship, Dean. He is.” You said quietly. “Told him to come over after school to we can talk. I just want him to leave me alone.”

Dean watched you sadly, nodding. “I’ll stop and get pizza on the way home.” He smiled. “Stuffed crust, supreme?”

“Not fair.” You tried fighting the grin that spread, but couldn’t. “Hey, when are you moving your stuff over?” You asked, putting syrup on your waffle before cutting off a bite.

“Dad’s going to help me day after tomorrow. I’ve been bringing clothes over, though.” He sat down across from you. “Thought once I’m settled in, we could have them over for dinner.”

You paused in cutting another bite. “You want to have your _family _over for dinner?” You asked. “Mind if I’m out that night? I love your folks and all, but I don’t want another night of ’_bonding_’ or something.”

He chuckled. “How about you invite a friend, too?”

“I’ll think about it.”

The rest of breakfast was friendly chat, avoiding the topic of his family, your father, or anything else that could easily start a fight. Hearing your ride, you got up and grabbed your bag. “Have a good day.” He smiled.

You smiled back. “I’ll do the dishes after school. Just put them to soak.” You told him before walking out. It had been so long since you’d had a breakfast with someone like that, let alone on a school day.

Xander noticed your smile and raised an eyebrow. Not that you could see it with his helmet on. “Good morning?”

Glancing back at the house, you nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

You were hanging out out front with your friends when you heard someone clear their throat. Your friends raised their eyebrows, looking behind you. Confused you turned and saw Sam. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Y/N?”

“Sure?” You shrugged, making no move to walk away from your friends.

“Alone.”

Turning to your friends, you gave them a look that let them know you had no idea what the hell was going on. When you were out of hearing range, you looked up at him. “What is it?”

“Did you get my message this morning?”

You shook your head. “No. I was woken up by Mr. Mom.”

He furrowed his brows. “_What_?”

“Never mind. What do you want?”

“Oh, right.” He smiled, and you had to force the butterflies down. “I have practice after school. We don’t get out until about 4:30, can I stop by after that?”

You thought about it and sighed. “Sure, your brother’s bringing home pizza.” You shrugged. “I’ll text him to let him know you’ll be there, too.”

His smile turned into a full on grin. “Great, thanks.” Turning, he jogged back to his friends, leaving you watching him. His friends glanced your way and you saw a couple laugh.

Now you’d be worrying all day if this was some kind of sick prank. Your stomach dropped before you went back to your friends.

“What was _that _about?” Izzy asked, curious.

“Dean is grabbing pizza on the way home, I guess he’s joining us. Wanted to let me know about practice.”

Danny looked at you funny. “Why not text his brother?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. How the hell am I supposed to know what he thinks?”

–

5 pm rolled around, and you’d been home maybe ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. You were lounging in the living room, so you didn’t bother moving. “It’s open!”

Sam walked in and you felt cold water drip on you. He chuckled when you jumped. “Sorry. Showered after practice.”

“It’s called a _towel_, you savage.” You groaned, sitting up. “So, let’s get this over with.”


End file.
